1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair dyeing method for dyeing the hair into a vivid color in a short time.
2. Description of the Related Art
A direct hair dye which colors the hair by allowing a direct dye such as acid dye to penetrate into the hair is most widely used, because it is safer and more convenient than an oxidative hair dye. A direct hair dye only adds color by allowing a direct dye to permeate into the hair so that the color available by dyeing depends on the color of the hair to be dyed. For the addition of a particularly vivid color to the hair, decoloring of the hair by bleaching in advance is very effective.
Since a bleaching agent is usually composed of an alkali agent and hydrogen peroxide, it is necessary to wash away the bleaching agent from the bleached hair and in most cases, to dry the hair prior to the treatment with a hair dye. Thus, vivid coloring of the hair with a direct hair dye is accompanied with the problem that the treatment is cumbersome and needs much time.